Mon premier Elricest
by The Snip
Summary: Twoshots, recueil sur l'Elricest. 1er chapitre : Edward est parent de deux enfants depuis peu et futur époux de Winry. C'était pas le meilleur moment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas Winry mais le tonton de ses enfants... Spoilers Yaoi ! 2eme : "Ne te mets pas en travers de notre relation ou je te haïrai." Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un gong douloureux.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon premier Elricest! J'avoue que je ne suis pas fan de ce couple, je les trouve mignons mais juste en frères et je préfère l'AlxMay et l'Edwin, mais comme j'avais de l'inspiration...**

 **Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas FMA.**

 **Voilà, si vous avez des commentaires... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre...**

 _Tout avait commencé quelques années après le départ d'Ed à Creta. Il était déjà rentré et Alphonse aussi, et sortait avec Winry. Tous deux avaient 24 ans et étaient déjà parents._

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda celle qu'il venait d'embrasser rapidement, mais eut beau chercher, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne ressentait rien. Il tourna la tête vers son petit protégé, son frère, en quête d'un quelconque réconfort, mais ce qu'il constata le perdit encore plus. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il regardait Alphonse qu'Ed ressentait cette chose. Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait autrefois pour Winry. Ce sentiment qui l'avait poussé à faire sa déclaration quelques années auparavant.

"Si c'était pour en arriver là, j'aurais dû me taire...", pensa-t-il.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas. Aucun calcul, aucune formule physique ne l'avait aidé. Il tenta d'accentuer le baiser, d'y mettre plus de passion, en vain. Il voyait bien que son baiser ne laissait pas Winry indifférente, mais ce n'était pas d'elle que venait le problème. C'était lui, il était tordu. Depuis quelques temps il trouvait Alphonse tellement mignon, et ça le terrifiait. Car ce n'était pas juste un amour fraternel. Non, c'était bien pire ou bien mieux, quoi qu'il en soit Ed ne voulait pas de ce sentiment. Pas pour Alphonse. Pour Winry, oui. Après tout, elle était sa petite amie et, pire encore, ils venaient d'avoir deux enfants. Preuve de leur amour. Ed se mordit la lèvre. Leur amour, ah oui. Leurs enfants. Leur... Leur projet de mariage. Il serra le poing. Que de paroles en l'air. Il se haïssait. Il se détestait. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela pour son frère ? Il était petit ami, frère, père et futur époux. C'était vraiment le moment de tomber amoureux, d'un homme, et de son frère.

Il décida d'ignorer ces sentiments. Mais c'est le soir qu'il rejoignit Winry.

* * *

-Winry.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi...

Winry se figea. Jamais Ed ne lui avait demandé cela. Prenant ceci pour une mauvaise humeur, elle s'approcha.

-Tu veux me raconter ou pas ?

Ed hésita. Il respira un grand coup. Puis il se lança. Mentir ne servirait à rien.

-Pardon Winry mais je ne peux pas. Écoute bien car je ne pourrais pas le redire une deuxième fois mais ça signifierait être prisonnier de mes sentiments pour toujours. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. Je ne suis plus celui qui t'aimait. Je t'aime mais, enfin, comme une sœur quoi. Je ressens des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alphonse. Oui c'est bizarre. Mais je ne contrôle pas ça. Tu sais Winry, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tout se passe bien. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de lui. Si j'avais pu choisir, je t'aurais aimée pour toujours, à l'infini. Je t'aurais épousée et on aurait fondé un véritable foyer avec nos enfants. C'est sûr que ça aurait été plus simple mais Winry on est pas dans un conte de fées. J'aime Alphonse. Crois-moi si je te dis tout ça c'est justement pour pas te faire souffrir parce que Winry si je t'épousais sans t'aimer tu le découvrirai vite et tu serais atterrée. On est déjà allés trop loin alors qu'on n'était sûrs de rien alors si jamais on s'engage ce sera trop tard. Mais Winry tu sais je ne forcerai jamais Alphonse. Non, ce n'est pas une relation correcte mais il faut que je m'éloigne de toi et de lui. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois tu sais, de l'oublier, de t'aimer de nouveau. J'ai pas réussi. Pardon. Je voulais faire semblant, je pensais que si je cachais mes sentiments pour lui je l'oublierais mais non. J'en peux plus de sentir mon cœur battre pour lui mais de devoir t'embrasser toi, de ne rien pouvoir lui dire et de te mentir. Je ne veux pas subir ça toute ma vie, ce sera trop dur pour tout le monde. Alors Winry je pars. Où, je ne sais pas, mais j'annule nos projets. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais, je serai sûrement trop honteux pour chercher à te revoir, honteux de t'avoir mise enceinte si vite, de l'avoir ou de t'avoir aimée, de t'avoir menti, d'avoir ressenti ça pour mon propre frère. Je te confie les enfants. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui t'aime vraiment. Je suis vraiment désolé Winry, je comprends très bien que tu me haïsse ou que tu regrettes. Je n'ai pas le choix Winry. Je ne veux plus qu'on souffre tous les deux. Pardon Winry. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre enceinte. Je n'aurais pas dû dire que je t'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de toi...

C'est à peine s'il avait respiré durant sa tirade. Winry avait blêmi mais ne l'avait pas interrompu. Elle hocha pensivement la tête.

-S'il te plaît Winry dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, frappe moi, pleure, ris, hurle moi dessus, lance-moi ta clé anglaise sur le crâne si tu veux mais par pitié réagis...

-Je comprends.

-Hein ?

Elle sourit mais Ed vit bien que ce sourire était forcé et douloureux et cela lui fit mal.

-Pardon...

-Non c'est moi. Pardon de ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute que ça...

-Hein!? Non qu'est-ce que tu raconte ne te mets pas ça dans la tête Winry ! Tu étais parfaite ! C'est moi, j'ai merdé mais ne culpabilise surtout pas sinon je me haïrai encore plus que je me hais déjà !

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de son amie d'enfance.

-Très bien. Alors fais ce que tu veux Edward. Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi alors pars. Je ne peux pas faire souffrir celui que j'aime. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici...

Il lui sourit doucement et sentit que lui aussi allait pleurer. Alors il prit Winry une dernière fois dans ses bras, mais Winry sut que cette étreinte n'était qu'affectueuse. Puis Ed prit quelques affaires dans une valise et descendit. Winry le suivit.

* * *

Alphonse cherchait de l'eau. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte grincer. Il courut voir.

-Mais... Ed?! Winry!? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Puis il remarqua la valise au pied de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Al, je m'en vais.

Alphonse ne prit même pas le temps de demander pourquoi, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ed !? Tu ne vas pas...

Il vit les yeux de Winry, embués. Et ceux d'Ed, déterminés mais tristes. Il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Pardon, Winry... Ed, je t'aime.

Il serra de plus belle son frère. Ed fut pétrifié.

-Depuis longtemps Ed... J'ai compris que ces sentiments n'étaient pas naturels... Mais... Si tu pars, je sais que tu as des enfants et une super copine, mais je voulais te le dire. S'il te plaît Ed, emmène moi avec toi...

Cette fois Edward pleura pour de bon.

-Al si tu savais... Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir...

Il rendit son étreinte à son cadet et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Winry. Celle-ci se força à sourire puis murmura.

-Alors je suppose que c'est à moi de partir... Ed. Ces enfants ont besoin d'un père. Je ne pourrais les élever seule. Garde les avec Al, vous en voudrez plus que moi. Je m'étais attachée à eux en tant que mère, mais si je les garde Ed, tu me manqueras trop. Gardez-les. Moi, je vais partir à ta place Ed. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oubliez pas : Je ne vous oublierai jamais, vous resterez toujours comme des frères pour moi, enfin Ed je t'aimerai toujours. Je vais... Préparer mes affaires.

Elle regarda l'aîné Elric. Celui-ci hocha la tête, comme pour la remercier. Elle monta les escaliers. Al questionna Ed du regard, mais celui-ci prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit simplement :

-Laisse, je t'expliquerai tout Al.

Il l'embrassa, et ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échangés avec Winry. Il redécouvrait les sensations oubliées, et cet échange lui fit oublier ses tourments, ses regrets.

Il pensa une seule chose à ce moment-là : Alphonse embrassait plutôt bien.

 **C'était bien pour un essai ? J'ai une autre idée pour un Elricest, mais j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si oui ou non, le Elricest s'entend bien avec mon imagination et mon clavier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un deuxième Elricest :)**

Edward embrassa son frère. Alphonse répondit à son baiser. Winry détourna le regard.

Ed et Al savaient que cette situation n'était nullement convenable, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils s'aimaient, point. Et la campagne de Resembool les exilait, leur permettait de s'évader dans un coin de paradis ou personne ne les jugerait. Pourtant ce jour-là Winry se décida. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas continuer. C'était impensable. De l'inceste, c'était trop. Certes elle était surtout jalouse. Mais n'importe quel arbitre impartial jugerait cette situation inconvenante. Alors qu'Alphonse retournait vers la maison pour aller aux toilettes, Winry se tourna vers Ed, décidée à parler sérieusement.

-Ed, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Quoi donc.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais bien que l'inceste est... Mauvais.

Ed soupira.

-Tôt ou tard. Je le savais. Je savais que, tôt ou tard tu laisserais ta jalousie s'exprimer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette relation Winry, et je sais que ce n'est pas correct, mais je l'aime et il m'aime.

-Ed...

-Ne me coupe pas. Winry sincèrement, tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? L'inceste est mal. On en est conscients. On sait que tout le monde nous jugerait ou s'éloignerait de nous, alors on s'est décidés à n'en faire part qu'à notre famille. Ici, on est tranquilles. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait. Mais je me suis toujours douté que quelque chose n'irait pas. Ce quelque chose, c'est toi Winry. Tu es notre meilleure amie, la personne en qui on a le plus confiance. Et toi même, tu nous juge. Tu cherches à tout casser.

-Edward, je suis désolée. Je sais que je suis jalouse mais je...

-Winry écoute moi bien. Tu n'as pas à t'éloigner de nous toi aussi. Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de t'immiscer dans notre relation à Al et moi. Ne gâches pas tout Winry. Comporte toi comme une sœur, comme tu l'as toujours fait, c'est mieux ainsi. Je vais fermer les yeux sur tes mots. Mais ne te mets pas en travers de notre relation, ou je te haïrai, Winry.

Ses yeux d'or ne mentaient pas. Ils montraient qu'il avait déjà été profondément déçu. Et que il serait prêt à vraiment la haïr. Winry retint un sanglot.

"Ne te mets pas en travers de notre relation ou je te haïrai." Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un gong douloureux. Comme un couteau que l'on prenait le temps de tourner dans la plaie, comme quelque chose de brisé en deux que l'on brisait en quatre. Mais ça, Edward ne pouvait le comprendre. Il croyait que Winry était juste possessive, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent leur vie tous deux. En réalité c'était beaucoup plus subtile. Mais Ed ne comprendrait jamais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'il fermait les yeux dessus.

Lorsqu'Al revint, Winry se leva et rentra sans un mot, cachant ses larmes.

Alphonse s'approcha d'Edward et Ed le prit dans ses bras, serrant fort.

-J'ai besoin d'un câlin Al.

Al lui rendit son étreinte et murmura à son frère.

-Je t'aime, Ed.

Edward répondit.

-Je t'aime aussi, Al. Plus que tout. Oui, je t'aime plus que tout.

 **Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je m'acharne autant sur Winry, la pauvre... Pourtant je l'aime bien. Du coup ça casse le côté fluff Elricest pour laisser un côté drama qui donne envie de chialer. Enfin c'est mon opinion en tant que fan d'Edwin. Bon je pense que ce twoshots est achevé. J'essayerai de poster un truc moins déprimant. Plus joyeux, quoi, un de ces jours... Un jour...**


End file.
